


Baby Steps

by Lucifuge5



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, kink talk, past Pete Wentz/Mikeyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 16:24:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifuge5/pseuds/Lucifuge5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>"It's cool. It's totally cool. I just never imagined you'd be into . . . Hardcore Lunchbox, who would've thought?"</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Steps

**Author's Note:**

  * For [akamine_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/gifts).



> For Aka (you know why). I hope you dig this, bb. :D?

* * *

"--being gagged by, um, a cock, fisting, someone using a cane on me. I think that's about it."

Pete turns around, not bothering to hide his surprise. "Trick?"

Patrick frowns for a couple of seconds, but his gaze doesn't waver. Even after his face turns red enough to be noticeable in the semi-darkness of their hotel room. The seriousness in his expression is almost comical. For someone who's just come after Pete's skilled blowjob, he looks like he's asking for a bank loan.

"I--really?" Pete tries for a reassuring smile. It's obvious he fails when Patrick rolls his eyes and sighs with disappointment.

"Nevermind," Patrick says as he starts to shift to his side of the bed.

"No, no, Trick," Pete says, reaching out and holding Patrick's right shoulder. Maybe he shouldn't have brought up 'what's your dirtiest fantasy?", but he'd been riding on the afterglow high. "It's cool. It's totally cool. I just never imagined you'd be into . . . Hardcore Lunchbox, who would've thought?"

Patrick snorts. "Yeah, well, not all of us are into wearing panties and thigh-high boots," Patrick replies with a smile. "Such a lightweight," he says before scooting closer to Pete and placing his head on Pete's shoulder.

"Feels good," Pete says, sliding an arm under Patrick's shoulders until they're cuddling. "I--I would want to show you one day. I mean, if you'd be OK with that." He swallows hard as soon as the words are out of his mouth.

This is not the first time he does the "friends-to-friends-with-whom-you-have-lots-of-great-sex-with" thing. He's also known Patrick for years. However, though he's done photoshoots with some of _his_ boots, he's never worn them in the _this turns me on_ sense in front of anyone. And no one's seen him wearing anything else but boxer briefs. (Mikey did find a pair of his panties one day during that summer tour, but he thought they belonged to a merch girl Pete had been hanging around with before Pete hooked up with him.)

Pete doesn't want to apologize or take it back or make a joke about it. Not this, not with Patrick, not now that they are something more than best friends. He bites his lower lip, half-cursing the fact that his brain-to-mouth filter is non-existent.

"I think I'd like to see that," Patrick answers after what feels like a hundred years. "Bet you look hot in a pair of dark red panties and your white thigh-highs with the red stars. Soft and hard at the same time. Yeah, we have to make that happen," he says, stifling a yawn.

"I make you come and now you're coordinating my outfits," Pete says now that the knot of anxiety has loosened up in his chest. "Maybe I'll surprise you in our next hotel night."

"You bring your boots, I bring my cane," Patrick says, his breath becoming even as he falls asleep.

"Such a perv." Pete bends his neck until he's able to kiss the top of Patrick's head. He turns off the nightlight and dreams of lacy things.


End file.
